Season 1
Season 1 was the first game of Humans vs. Zombies held at DigiPen Institute of Technology. It began on Monday, November 1, 2010, and lasted until Friday, November 5, 2010. The season ended with the Zombie Horde claiming victory over the Human Resistance during the Friday Night Finale. The last Human alive was Adrian Orszulak. Overview Being the first game ever held at DigiPen, Season 1 was seen as an experimental game with the goal of establishing conventions and understanding the challenges that came with running a game. The game lasted an entire week of classes, and ended with a climactic mission held on Day 5. This mission was renowned for its scale, difficulty, and game-deciding importance, and led to the tradition of ending seasons with a Friday Night Finale. Monday (Day 1) There was no official mission declared for Day 1, as it was assumed that the Zombie Horde would not be strong enough to engage the Human Resistance with any success. Day 1's inactivity served to the Original Zombie's advantage, as many Human players relaxed after seeing no visible Zombies for the majority of the day. The first unsuspecting Human was tagged around 5:00pm. The Original Zombie reported 1 kill on Monday, with a total of approximately 7 Zombies by the end of the day. Tuesday (Day 2) Due to conflicts with DigiPen administration, Day 2's Active Mission was cancelled, with a ceasefire put into effect until midnight. There was a total of approximately 11 Zombies by the end of the day on Tuesday. Wednesday (Day 3) Day 3 marked the first mission in DigiPen Humans vs. Zombies history. The Humans were charged with reaching a point and then holding it for a period of time. The Human Resistance exited the building in an organized two-column unit, and successfully held the point for the duration of the mission. While returning to the Safe Zone, however, the Resistance lost its structural integrity, and nearly eight Humans were killed during the retreat. There was a total of approximately 20 Zombies by the end of the day on Wednesday. Thursday (Day 4) Day 4 was the first day in DigiPen Humans vs. Zombies history to feature two Active Missions. Mission 1 The first mission took place around 5:00pm, and required the Humans to locate a VIP, and escort her back to the Safe Zone. The Resistance completed the mission within ten minutes, losing only two Humans in the process. Mission 2 The second mission was scheduled to take place at 9:00pm, but was cancelled moments after starting when a nearby building reported unusual behavior to campus security. The Moderators agreed to give the Resistance credit for completing the mission, earning them the ability to use Electric Weapons. There was a total of approximately 28 Zombies by the end of the day on Thursday. Friday (Day 5) The Friday Night Finale was a three-phase Active Mission, requiring the Humans to complete three different tasks in a particular order. It took place at 9:00pm, and lasted until approximately 10:00pm. Phase I The Humans were first required to reach and hold the Trailhead area for fifteen minutes. The Resistance left the Safe Zone in three groups, and upon reaching its destination, deployed into the Phalanx defensive formation. Only one Human died during Phase I. Phase II Once the Humans secured the Trailhead, they were charged with navigating to an abandoned BMX track located in the dense forest behind the DigiPen complex. Once there, the Humans were given a choice of either finding puzzle pieces scattered around the forest, or holding the point for 30 minutes. The Resistance took an unexpected route to reach the BMX track, presumably to avoid any planned ambushes. Once at the site, the Humans returned to a Phalanx formation, and committed to holding the point for 30 minutes. The dense forest and BMX ramps proved to be significant cover for the Zombies, with each wave of attacks yielded between one and four dead Humans. After about 15 minutes of defending, Zombie Runner Church Hindley caught the Resistance off-guard, killing nearly ten Humans single-handedly. This left only seven Humans, including Resistance Leader Adrian Orszulak, all of whom were killed five minutes later during the next attack wave. Phase III Had the Humans held the BMX track for the required duration, they would have then needed to escape the forest and reach a specified rescue vehicle. If any Human had reached the vehicle, the season would have been declared a victory for the Resistance.